Within telecommunication, the use data transfer through mobile tags is growing rapidly. Many different mobile tags exists, such as barcodes, QR codes, datamatrix codes or chips based on close range wireless communication, such as Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) or near field communication (NFC).
The mobile tags store information, which may be scanned by a suitable scanning device, such as a camera or mobile phone, after which the information encoded on the tag can be interpreted. If a web link/uniform resource locator (URL) is stored on the tag, and the scanning device has internet access, the device is commonly configured to start a web browser and show the content of the web page in relation to the web link/URL. Thus, a mobile tag may enhance information content of a printed publication, or any other publication comprising the mobile tag.
However, a disadvantage with mobile tags is that they are designed based on specific information, which means that the information content of the mobile tag must be known at the time the mobile tag is produced. If the information of a tag is a web link/URL, the web link/URL cannot be changed once the mobile tag has been produced, or in the case of a close range wireless communication mobile tag, can only be changed with the right equipment, which is often unavailable for an end user of the mobile tag.
Thus, it is difficult to pre-produce mobile tags, before the desired content is decided.
Hence, an improved mobile tag would be advantageous and in particular a system allowing for increased flexibility, cost-effectiveness, and ease of use would be advantageous.